Various types of software applications provide information corresponding to one or more ranges of data. For example, a financial application may allow a user to select a particular range of years for which corresponding data or analysis will be provided. In doing so, the financial application may provide a user interface (“UI”) that allows the user to specify the desired range of years. The UI may include a range slider UI control that allows a user to slide one or more range controls to define the boundaries of the desired range. These range slider controls may each be dragged to a specific value, but it may not be clear as to whether or not the specific value associated with the position of each range control is included or excluded from the desired range. Representing the inclusive or exclusive characteristics of the range controls may typically include typing appropriate text into appropriate fields of the UI or using a drop down menu to select inclusion or exclusion. This process of defining inclusion or exclusion of the values associated with the range controls may be cumbersome and time consuming for a user.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.